A Reporters Got To Do
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Chloe's a reporter, and a reporter has to do what a reporter has to do. Warning: Pure smut.


A Reporters Gotta Do...  
Pairings: Chloe/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Chloe's a reporter, and a reporters gotta do what a reporters gotta do.  
Note: Basically this is Exposed, take two. Chloe strips. Pure lustful, smutty goodness here. I think I read an idea similar to this one a few months back, so...sorry if this is similar to your idea. One of my friends is a stripper, that's why I know so much about it. I'm not a perverted lesbian who watches strip porn, kay? Oh, and this fic makes me realized I spelled my username wrong. It should be StripedSmile. I feel smart.  
Acknowledgment: DC and Smallville and Lexy and Chloe aren't mine. All I own is my hamster and my pack of Roman Noodles from Cosco.

* * *

"I can strip." 

"When the hell did you learn?" Lois asked as Chloe went through the rack of clothing, trying to find something that would best suit her.

"Uhm..." Chloe paused what she was doing and looked at Lois. She then looked back at the rack and continued. "Well, I stripped for this intern at the Daily Planet a couple of years ago. Don't choke."

Lois stared at Chloe in disbelief as she pulled out a police cop stripper outfit. "Chloe, no. I'm not going to let you degrade yourself in front of horny 50 year old men."

"Lois, a reporters gotta do.." Chloe held up the outfit to herself and looked at Lois. "What a reporters gotta do." And then she brushed past Lois into a changing room.

"Gross." Chloe mumbled inaudibly as she pulled on the too-tight-for-words police cop top over herself, that barely even covered her breasts. But this would get her a story, and like any good reporter, she was going to get it. No matter what. "Just gross."

She opened the curtain and stepped out for Lois. Lois barely looked over her before she rolled her eyes. "If this is what you have to do to be a reporter, theres no way I'm going to be one."

"I felt the same way when I was 5 when I realized you'd have to get dirty to be a reporter." Chloe mused, pulling on the cop hat. "I got over it."

"Whatever." Lois shrugged.

"I'm up. Wish me luck." Chloe buttoned the last button to her outfit and sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go see Clark to see if he knows anything." Lois told her. Chloe nodded in response and took a deep breath while she left.

Chloe came out with another girl after 20 seconds of the song "Closer - Nine Inch Nails" was up, but she immediately noticed all eyes were on her instead. This made her all the more nervous, but her confident stride told different.

And that's when things started to go downhill. Chloe almost choked at the face she saw in the crowd, talking to the manager far away, but his eyes were locked on her. "Lex.." She whispered, trying to focus. But his confident walk to the front matched her own as she walked out.

Chloe bit her lip and ripped her eyes away from him._ Focus, focus, focus. Deep breath, blank stare, confident sway. Good._ Finally, she reached for her tops buttons and ripped them open like she remembered she did with her nicer blouse in the Daily Planet.

Chloe shrugged away the shirt and threw of her cap to let her hair fall on her shoulders, still swaying to the music. She'd heard the song before, she'd even danced to it a few times whenever Lana wasn't around the dorm.

Then her gaze slowly wandered to Lex, who was watching her with the same blank stare she was giving the crowd. Chloe forced back a shiver and unzipped the side of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor as well. Now she was fully exposed in a black and red two piece.

Keep going. Keep going. Screw Lex, she didn't care if he was amused by her stripping or disgusted, just screw him. Chloe grabbed onto the pole just as she saw Lex give her the slightest smirk, making her almost stumble. Almost, thankfully.

She put a leg around the pole and leaned back. _God damnit, Lex, stop it, you son of a..._ Chloe sighed and pushed her breasts out as far as they would go, receiving some cheers that not only encouraged her, but made her a little disgusted.

After a less than a minute, Chloe had stepped back and the song was over. She slowly got off the stage onto the floor where the guests were, making her way confidently to Lex. Lex's eyes followed her as she put hands on either side of the chair he was in.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" Chloe whispered as well as acting like she was about to give him a lap dance. Lex smirked a little wider as she leaned down, her breasts brushing against him.

"Clark told me about the death." Lex whispered back as he leaned back, deciding to enjoy _Chloe Sullivan_ giving him a lap dance.

"And you decided to check it out yourself?" Chloe asked, kneeling down in front of him. She placed her hands confidently on his knee's and moved forward.

"Why not?" Lex retorted quietly, pretending not to notice Chloe inching to his crotch and suddenly stopping.

"It's not your place to look into it." Chloe warned as she stood up and sat comfortably in his lap. Lex reached into his coat pocket to pull out a 100. It didn't surprise Chloe, the man was a billionaire. But for her?

"Well I have to say it was worth it." Lex pushed the bill into her top and Chloe's eyes widened a little. She scrambled off his lap and quickly walked backstage.

Chloe looked at her hands, which were shaking violently. She took in a deep, shaky breath and looked around for the room her and Lois had previously been in before they were caught. She jogged toward it despite what the girls who had quickly become her friends said, peaking inside. When she saw no one was in it, she sneaked inside.

Only five minutes after Chloe had been looking through the files, the door creaked open. She whipped around and let out a nervous breath when she saw Lex.

"God, Lex.." Chloe whispered, putting her hand over her heart. Lex followed her hand in excuse to take a look at her breasts and looked back up at her.

"You shouldn't be in here, Chloe." Lex warned as locked the door behind him and started towards her. Chloe blinked and stood in place as he inched closer.

"I know that, that's why I'm in here." Chloe quipped, not daring to show the nervousness she was really feeling. Her eyes looked him over, he didn't look much different. He was in a suit, but his jacket was gone and his tie was slightly loose.

"You always snoop so bluntly, Chloe, but somehow you can always get out of it." Lex's words were blank, barely any emotion coming from them except cockiness. "But it's one of the many qualities I adore about you."

Lex tilted his head, staring intently at her. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't have all night, Lex, I'm onto a story and I'm not passing it up because of a Luthor wanting to stare at my breasts."

"Oh. Chloe." Lex chuckled as a hand reached out to touch her cheek. "Do you even pay attention? Everyone wants to look at your breasts, you don't exactly wear turtle necks. I've even caught my father sneaking glances at you."

"The hell!" Chloe smacked his hand away without hesitation, already feeling violated and disturbed by his words. "So this was your plan? Come to a strip joint, pretend like your looking into that poor girls death, then hit on me?"

"Well, not exactly." Lex started, a smirk quirking onto his lips. "I was planning on looking into her death, but then I saw little Chloe Sullivan stripping and my plans changed."

"Shut up." Chloe snapped, pushing his shoulder so he wouldn't come any closer. "You're a disgusting man, you know that Luthor?"

"Maybe that's just how you see me." Lex was now hovering over her, even though she tried to push him back. "But I want to know, if Clark was doing what I was doing, would you find him disgusting?"

"Wh-what? How the hell is Clark involved in this conversation?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Answer me." Lex demanded with a calm voice, his hands snaking to her waist. Chloe's eyes widened a little and she opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. "You wouldn't? You really are blinded by Clark, aren't you Chloe?"

"It's...you.." Chloe stuttered as she felt herself being pulling into him. She could already feel the hard on he had beneath those expensive trousers. "Stop it.."

"Chloe...at loss for words." Lex's smirk widened as he leaned down, lightly grinding his hips into hers. Chloe's bottom lip trembled and she bit on it, keeping back a groan. "I guess what's a good thing." He whispered and caught her lips in his, pulling her tighter to him.

Chloe gasped into the sudden kiss, not knowing what to do. Run for the door, or stay and kiss back? As Lex kissed her still lips, she noticed what a better and more experienced kisser he was than Clark was. She couldn't help but compare the two, and while she did so she felt herself started to kiss back.

Chloe tried to match the pace he was kissing her at, already wanting control of the kiss. One of the many similarities between her and Lex, they both wanted control, but it made it that much more heated. Her hands also seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid over his chest and gripped onto his cotton shirt.

Lex's hands made their way up her back and quickly unhooked her bra, while one half of her brain was yelling at her to run like hell and the other half was telling that half to shut up and stay. Chloe went with the half telling her to stay.

It was obvious Lex had his share of experience, since his hand was already moving into her thong, after throwing away her bra of course. Only 5 seconds passed; her panties were on the floor and she was sitting on top of a desk.

"Lex.." Chloe groaned silently as his finger stroked her heat, his lips making there way to her collarbone. When the name slipped from her lips, she realized who was rubbing her like this. But by now, she really didn't give a damn.

Chloe finally had enough, she ripped off his tie and pulled open the buttons of his shirt. Her hands fumbled with the zipper to his trousers and pushed them down with his boxers, freeing the hard on trapped in his pants for obviously a little too long.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Lex asked as he pushed his index finger in her heat. Chloe let out a gasp and moaned, debating on how to answer him. Lex continued to finger her, another finger added, curling in the right spots.

Lex didn't seem to mind Chloe hadn't answered him yet, but he retracted his fingers from her and rubbed then up to her clit, spreading her wetness. Chloe dug her nails into his shoulder, leaning her head back as she decided to answer him. "I want you to _fuck _me."

"Good answer." Lex whispered with a smirk, his hands grabbing onto her hips tightly. Chloe braced herself, already knowing he wasn't going to gentle like her first time.

And she was right, he thrusted into her without hesitation. Chloe threw head back and let out a load moan, a mix of pain and pleasure. Mostly pain. Lex showed no mercy for her, grinding hard and fast into her.

Chloe bit her lip until it bled, loving the feeling of Lex pulling and biting on her flesh as well as flat out screwing her. Finger nails scratched down his fairly toned chest, and she hoped it would leave a mark for tomorrow. Her hands finally gripped onto the side of the desk to keep steady.

Lex let go of her waist with one hand and slid down to her clit. Chloe gasped loudly as he rubbed her again, her climax starting to wash over her. She yelled out his name once and orgasmed shortly before Lex did.

Chloe almost collapsed on the spot, but she kept herself steady as Lex moved out of her. She took in deep breaths as she watched him pull up his pants and grab his shirt. She stared blankly as he buttoned his last button and fixed his tie.

Chloe reluctantly slid off the desk and pulled on the small articles of clothing. Lex headed to the door, but before he opened it, he turned to her. "By the way, Chloe, the stories a dud." And he left.

Chloe blinked slowly, staring at the door, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She was just fucked pretty much senseless by Lex Luthor. She looked up with a shallow breath as a knock was heard from the door. "Chloe? Chlo you in here?"

"Yeah, Lois." Chloe took in a deep breath as Lois opened the door. "Did Clark know anything?"

"No, figures though." Lois rolled her eyes and looked over Chloe. "Wow you're sweaty. So the stripping was intense?"

"Uhm. The experience was..." Chloe started and looked to the side, as if the sement wall could give her answers. She looked back at Lois. "Interesting."


End file.
